Electrostatic actuators have become selected as the solution of choice for actuators that employ low power, operate at high speed, require low cost to produce, and are of small size. These devices present significant advantages: over thermal devices by requiring much less power; over electromagnetic devices using less power and having smaller size; or piezoelectric actuators that have a higher cost and have a much smaller amplitude of motion.
To date, however, there are no commercially available electrostatic actuators. Of particular concern are electrostatic actuation in the presence of dielectrically isolated electrodes, where specific problems are incurred.
In electrostatic actuators, the desired displacement is the result of the attractive electrostatic force generated by the interaction between a distribution of opposite sign charges placed on two bodies, one of which is moveable. For the purposes of this invention, these two bodies are known as actuator plates. The actuator plates are placed apart by a predetermined distance. The charge distribution is then generated by applying a potential difference between two conductive electrodes that are part of the actuator plates. The actuator will be in the ON state or mode when a potential difference is applied between the electrodes and will be in the OFF state when the electrodes are at the same potential.
One family of patents describes fluid control employing microminiature valves, sensors and other components using a main passage between one inlet and exit port and additionally a servo passage between inlet and outlet ports. The servo passage is controlled by a control flow tube such that tabs are moved electrostatically. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,358 to Bonne et al teaches such a fluid regulating device, while divisional U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,323,999 and 5,441,597 relate to alternative embodiments.
The actual electrostatic device is only briefly described in the above patents, wherein at least one tab formed as part of a dielectric layer moves toward and away from an aperture upon activation of a means for varying the potential of at least one electrode associated therewith to generate an electrostatic force.
The above referenced patents identify another family of patents for further information on microvalves using electrostatic forces. The pending U.S. patent application referred to in those first discussed patents has matured into U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,242 to Bonne et al. This patent describes a microvalve that is an integral structure made on one piece of silicon such that the device is a flow through valve with inlet and outlet on opposite sides of the silicon wafer. The valves are closed by contact with a valve seat where surfaces must be matched in order to avoid degradation of valve performance. Two patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,180,623 and 5,244,527 are divisional patents relating to the first patent. These patents generally describe operation of the electrostatic valve as being driven by various kinds of voltage sources. Specifically, the valve is said to operate as a two position valve with fully open and fully closed positions by applying a DC voltage between electrodes. Also, operation as a proportional control valve is disclosed as being effected by applying a voltage proportional to the voltage necessary to close the valve. Finally, These patents describe operation of the valve with a pulse width modulated voltage signal to modulate gas flow through the valve.
In some electrostatic actuators, the actuator plates have to come in intimate contact during the normal operation cycle. These actuators are sometimes referred to as touch-mode electrostatic actuators. In order to prevent electrical shorting during the touch phase of the operation cycle, the conductive electrodes are isolated from each other by dielectric layers. In order to get the maximum work from a specific device, large electric fields are usually developed between the two conductive electrodes. The non-linear character of the electrostatic attraction results in a snapping action, where the actuator plates move toward each other with accelerations as high as 10.sup.8 g and speeds that exceed 10.sup.3 m/sec. After the impact, the free surfaces of the actuator plates are pushed against each other by the large electrostatically generated pressure. This operation mode creates the possibility of very large mechanical impact and strong interaction forces being developed between the actuator plates. These forces can continue to act after removal of the potential difference between the actuator plates. In some cases, these forces are stronger than the restoring forces available for bringing the electrodes in their original position. In such a case, the two electrodes remain temporarily or permanently attached and the actuator stops functioning as intended and desired. This condition is sometimes referred to as `stiction.` Electrostatic actuators in the prior art develop reduced restoring force that makes them prone to failure due to permanent stiction.
The main forces producing stiction in electrostatic actuators are surface interaction forces (solid bridging, Van der Waals forces, hydrogen bonds) and electrostatic forces produced by charges permanently or temporarily trapped into the dielectrics. To reduce the surface interaction forces, two approaches may be used. The first, reducing the contact area, requires more sophisticated structures and gives up some of the available electrostatic force. The second, reducing the surface energy of the layers in contact, has not yet been successfully demonstrated for devices based on that concept.
Another disadvantage of the electrostatic actuators of the prior art is that it is difficult to control their mechanical shape. It has become known that electrostatically driven actuators can supply high force when the separation gap between the moving parts is small. But, this constraint limits the maximum displacement attainable with electrostatically driven actuators to a few microns or less. To increase the maximum displacement without sacrificing the available force, a pre-stressed, upward bent cantilever structure with a rolling type motion was previously proposed. See the previously identified U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,358 to Bonne et al, and the related patents. This structure does in fact have advantages over earlier electrostatic actuators in that there is a small separation gap between the electrodes at the hinge, resulting in high electrostatic force and, via the parabolic shape, a higher maximum displacement. It is a simple structure, with a single wafer and surface micromachining, and requires low voltage (few tens of volts) and very low power. However, this structure also has some drawbacks. It is very difficult to control the stress gradient, i.e., of the maximum displacement and of the restoring force. Also, there is a very small restoring force, sometimes smaller than the interfacial adhesion forces, resulting in a permanent stiction of the actuator parts. This causes failure of the device.
It would be of great advantage to the art if these difficulties leading to failure could be reduced or avoided altogether.
It would be another great advance in the art if an improved driving method for electrostatic actuators could be provided for use with any actuator and configuration of the physical components thereof.
Yet another advantage in the art would be attained if the stress gradient could somehow be reduced, permitting better control of the device.
Still another advantage would be achieved if a device could be prepared that prevented permanent stiction, which is known to be the most important failure mechanism in touch mode actuators.
Other advantages will appear hereinafter.